Link Hogthrob
Link Hogthrob is the blonde, cleft-chinned pig with a high opinion of himself on The Muppet Show. He debuted in the second season as the not-so-fearless captain of the Swinetrek, where his unbridled machismo was often a source of conflict with his co-star, First Mate Piggy. Unlike Dr. Julius Strangepork, whose role on The Muppet Show would be primarily relegated to the Pigs in Space sketches, Link would feature regularly both in the show's on stage acts and backstage mayhem. His singing talents were first featured in his second appearance, where he sang "I Talk to the Trees". Other musical numbers included solos ("Sonny Boy"), duets with Miss Piggy ("La Ci Darem La Mano"), and group numbers ("Sea Chantey", "The Rhyming Song"). Starting in the show's third season, Link was also featured as the police chief in the recurring "Bear on Patrol" sketches, where his dimwittedness was often the source of phsyical trauma to Patrol Bear. Though largely retired after Jim Henson's death, Link has since appeared occasionally in silent cameos in such productions as The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppets Tonight. His only speaking roles since 1990 have been in the video games Muppet RaceMania and Muppets Party Cruise, as voiced by Steve Whitmire. Link returns in puppet form in The Muppets, again performed by Whitmire, speaking in puppet form for the first time since Jim Henson's tragic death. An action figure of Link was produced in 2003 as part of Series 4 of Palisades Toys' line of Muppet action figures. Casting History * Jim Henson - The Muppet Show season 2 (1977) - The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) * Steve Whitmire - Muppet RaceMania (2000) - Pigs In Space Web Series (2016) Filmography *''The Muppet Show'' **"The Muppet Show Theme" (Two Seasons 2 - 5) **episode 203 (Pigs in Space) **episode 205 (Pigs in Space, "I Talk to the Trees") **episode 207 (Pigs in Space) **episode 209 (Pigs in Space, "The Pig Got Up and Slowly Walked Away") **episode 213 ("Ci Darem La Mano") **episode 214 (Pigs in Space) **episode 215 ("Sonny Boy") **episode 216 (Pigs in Space) **episode 218 (Pigs in Space) **episode 218 (Doctor De Ericlever sketch) **episode 220 ("Sea Chantey") **episode 222 (Pigs in Space) **episode 223 (Pigs in Space) **episode 224 (Operetta Medley: "My Hero", "Ah! Sweet Mystery of Life", "Serenade" & "Stouthearted Men"; Pigs in Space) **episode 303 (Pigs in Space) **episode 305 (Pigs in Space) **episode 306 **episode 507 (Pigs in Space) **episode 308 ("The Rhyming Song") **episode 309 **episode 313 ("Stayin' Alive") **episode 314 (Pigs in Space) **episode 315 (Pigs in Space, "Last Dance") **episode 318 (Bear on Patrol) **episode 319 (Pigs in Space) **episode 320 **episode 321 (Bear on Patrol) **episode 322 (Barker Bear on Patrol) **episode 324 ("True Love", Pigs in Space) **episode 402 (Pigs in Space) **episode 405 ("Macho Man") **episode 407 (Pigs in Space) **episode 409 ("Pigoletto") **episode 412 (Pigs in Space, Stunt of the Year Award presenter) **episode 414 **episode 415 ("I Get Around") **episode 417 (Pigs in Space) **episode 418 ("Brush Up Your Shakespeare") **episode 419 ("Wonder Pig", "Orange Colored Sky") **episode 420 (Pigs in Space) **episode 424 (Pigs in Space) **episode 501 (Pigs in Space) **episode 502 (Pigs in Space) **episode 503 (Pigs in Space) **episode 504 **episode 505 (Moldenado Bear on Patrol) **episode 506 (as the King of Hearts) **episode 509 (Pigs in Space) **episode 510 (Bear on Patrol) **episode 511 ("Scarborough Fair") **episode 512 (Pigs in Space, "Your Cheatin' Heart") **episode 513 (Pigs in Space) **episode 514 ("Another Opening, Another Show", "It's Hard to Be Humble") **episode 515 (Pigs in Space) **episode 517 **episode 523 (Pigs in Space) **episode 524 ("In the Navy", Salesman Bear on Patrol) *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' (as Gummo in The Three Musketeers) *''I Love Liberty'' *''Pigs in Space'' video game *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' **Fiction episode 101 **Life episode 102 **Telethon episode 103 **Ratings Game episode 105 **and Fitness episode 107 **episode 109 **episode 112 *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **episode 103 *''Muppets from Space'' *''Muppet Race Mania'' video game *''Muppets Party Cruise'' video game *The Muppet Show Theme Music Video *''The Muppets'' Hogthrob, Link Hogthrob, Link